starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Moff Sekirol Crisis
The Moff Sekirol Crisis was a conflict fought in 14 ABY between the Galactic Empire and the Hafan Sector. The Hafan Sector was an Imperial sector under the command of Moff Jorgen Sekirol. Origins of the Crisis Moff Sekirol was always an ambitious and scheming official. Appointed to the Hafan Sector in 8 ABY by Bacharan Valak, Sekirol and the Hafan Sector were, for the most part, isolated from the Galactic Civil War, but always maintained a high fleet level due to its location in the Core, near Coruscant. In 13 ABY, the Empire began construction of a new weapon, the INFERNO System Cannon, over the planet Chiarn, the capital of the Hafan Sector. Seeing an opportunity he could not pass up, Sekirol waited for the completion of the weapon and then declared the independence of his sector from the Empire, and named himself the sole ruler of the Hafan Sector, stealing the cannon in the process. The Empire did not immediately react to the situation, as it was in the process of finalizing the Imperial Blitzkrieg, having just blockaded the world of Sullust. Sekirol, however, began using the INFERNO Cannon to cajole nearby systems into breaking off from the Empire and joining his new government, the Principality of Chiarn. Eventually, his military began invading nearby Imperial systems, which finally set the Empire into motion. Early Operations The Empire could not expend too much military resources to battle the Principality, as it was stretched to the limit dealing with the New Republic. Thus, Imperial High Command formed Task Force Nebula and placed it under the command of the Imperial commander, Danik Kreldin. Planning for the invasion of the Hafan Sector began immediately, and Barida was chosen as the first target of the Imperial offensive, due to its proximity to the Imperial staging point, Todell, and Chiarn, the Principality's capital. Barida was taken after a heated battle, and the Imperials began planning for the invasion of Chiarn. The Principality counter-attacked, however, and struck at Todell. Principality commandos infiltrated the Orbital Station Guardian in an attempt to ram it into the planet, but failed. Task Force Nebula was recalled from nearby Barida and quickly repelled the Principality Navy. Several weeks later, Task Force Nebula invaded Chiarn in full-force. Breaking through a series of defenses, the Imperials laid siege to the capital, but failed to capture Sekirol, or the INFERNO Cannon. Chiarn fell, but the war raged on. The Kuati Incident Gathering his military after the defeat at Chiarn, Sekirol planned a massive counterstrike. He led the invasion of Kuat and placed the INFERNO Cannon near Kuat and prepared to destroy the planet. The Imperials counterstriked, and succeeded in destroying the Cannon before it fired on Kuat, and routed the Principality military. Sekirol fled to his last stronghold, the Gate of Thrawn, deep within Hafan territory. The Final Battle Sekirol prepared for a final defense at his space fortress, the Gate of Thrawn. Two weeks after the successful defense of Kuat, Danik led Nebula for one last time and hit the Gate of Thrawn. Principality resistance was tough, but the Gate of Thrawn was captured, and Sekirol killed. The war ended soon after, and the Hafan Sector was brought back into the Imperial fold. A new Moff was instated as governor of the sector, and a heavy Imperial presence was placed throughout the sector to maintain the peace. The Moff Sekirol Crisis, while ultimately a huge failure, was successful in slowing the Imperial advance of 14 ABY. Commanders Principality * Moff Jorgen Sekirol * Field Marshal Cyrus Valtoor * Major Sandor Woden Task Force Nebula * Danik Kreldin * Admiral David Stone * General Morrison van Sen From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.